Where It All Started
by BEAST388
Summary: Ryan and Summer find thmselves on the verge of something special. Where will the summer take them and what will when summer ends.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The night was warm and every thing seemed to be perfect on the beach Luke had his guitar and was playing some nice music while Ryan, Seth, Marisa, Summer, Anna and Taylor were sitting around a camp fire enjoying there senor skip day.

The day had been filled riding in Luke's boat skiing, swimming and just remembering all the good and bad times they had through there high school years relation ships break ups and new loves and forgotten loves.

Ryan and Marisa had decided that being friends was the only real shot they had at any kind of relationship and had decided to be just that close friends.

Seth and Summer finally called a truce realizing that their relationship was kind of like a candle it burned hot at the beginning but eventually burnt out and they would always remain good friends.

Luke and Anna had decided to both graduate from Harbor they both wanted to be with people that meant allot to them Luke was hopeful he could work things out with Marisa and Anna was willing to follow Seth to the end of the world the only problem was Taylor also was willing to follow Seth.

Summer wasn't sure what was out there for her she just new that whatever it was it was going to be amazing.

Marisa hadn't thought about a future but through it all she was happy Luke was back she hadn't realized that ever since her and Luke broke up that everything in her life fell to pieces and he was really the man for her and her proof was that everything they had been through they could remain true friends.

Seth was looking forward to going out east and starting a new life he was a little scared about being alone until Anna and Taylor had said they were both going to school in the east most people would find this weird but most things in Seth's life were weird and he felt right at home.

Ryan on the other hand had decided on going to a community college and staying with the Cohen's for the next two years Sandy and Kirsten had offered him a great chance to earn some money while going to school interning at the Newport Group this would give him a chance to save some money so when he actually had decided to go to a university he would have money and be able to focus on school and not have a job interfere.

I guess you could say this was the night everything had changed for all of them they were all looking for something and the night was perfect for every thing to change and the alcohol didn't help either.

Anna: hey Seth do you want to go for a walk?

Seth: And leave this perfect spot?

Anna: please.

Taylor was looking on as Seth stood up and dusted himself off and helped Anna to her feet.

Anna: we'll be back keep the fire going.

Luke: sure you aren't going to make your own fire?

With that the group gives a few whoops and cat calls and Seth and Anna start walking half in the water to feel the tide just touch there feet. When there far enough away from the group Anna stops and turns to Seth.

Anna: listen Seth I know how things have been lately and I'm not sure what you have going on with Taylor and me but I've been down this road before and I really don't want to be hurt again!

Seth looks at her and not sure how to respond he wraps arms around Anna and pulls her in for a big hug.

Seth: listen Anna with school coming up how can we be sure of what's going to happen. Right now I know it seems like the situation I put you in before but I'm not sure this is the right time for us to commit to each other.

Anna looks at Seth with big concerned eyes.

Seth: but I promise too be more open as to what's going on it'll be different this time around!

With that Anna hugs him as hard as she can.

Taylor listen Guys this has been a great day and I really need to get going I have so much prep work to get ready for the graduation ceremony.

Group protest a little awe c'mon Taylor it's Friday you have plenty of time. Taylor can see Seth and Anna embracing down the way.

Taylor: nope I really have to go (collects her things and goes).

Summer sees Taylor is upset and goes after her she catches up to her in the Cohen drive way.

Summer: Taylor you don't have to go anywhere!

Taylor: How do you do it? How do you see Seth with other women and stop yourself from getting jealous.

Back at the campfire Ryan finishes off his beer and starts to get up.

Ryan: well I don't know bout you guys but I'm not sleeping on this beach.

Luke: aw c'mon Chino you can stay a little longer.

Marisa: yeah if it would help we'll burn Luke's guitar next.

Ryan and Marisa share a laugh at Luke's expense.

Ryan: no guys it's been a long day I need to get to bed (with that Ryan walks up to the pool house).

Luke: and then there were two (he looks over at Marisa she gives him a smile) you were kidding about the guitar write?

Marisa: I would have to say you have gotten better.

With that Luke starts to play his guitar again.

As a slow Guitar ballet is playing we see Seth and Anna making out on his bed in his room and Summer counseling Taylor in the drive way and Ryan laying in bed staring at the ceiling then it cuts to Marisa snuggling up next to Luke on the beach as he plays his guitar. Taylor starts to drive off.

Summer decides she is going to talk to Seth about what he's doing to Taylor when she hears him and Anna giggling in his room this hurts Summer because even though they split up she hasn't been with any one since she is going to find out if Marisa is ready to leave as she starts to go past the pool house a light comes on she thinks the rest of the group came to the pool house from the beach as she opens the door she sees Ryan laying on his side with no shirt looking at brochures of schools.

Summer: hey.

Ryan looks up. Oh hey there all still down on the beach.

Summer: No Luke and Marisa must still be on the beach Anna and Seth are in his bedroom doing who knows what.

Ryan looks at her not sure what to say if he should say anything.

Ryan: Sorry to hear that.

They share a quiet moment just staring at each other.

Summer: you mind if I come in?

Ryan: yeah come in I'm just looking at some brochures.

Summer: so you seem to have it all figured out.

Ryan: Not really just want to make sure I make the right decisions.

Summer: I can respect that.

Ryan: so have you committed to any schools yet?

Summer: Not yet! I just thought I had the summer to figure it out.

Ryan: So you and Marisa are on the same page as far as that goes huh.

If I get good feed back this will have regular updates let me know all reviews are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Summer and Ryan are sitting in the pool house discussing colleges she's sitting next to him on the bed their laughing and joking as the time passes Summer is surprised that Ryan is actually being talkative with her it's just a nice change.

On the beach Luke is finishing off the last beer as him and Marisa are sitting next to the fire.

Luke: I don't think there coming back!

Marisa: Yeah Summer must have gotten a ride home from Taylor.

Luke and Marisa both decide to go home as they get up Luke stumbles a little.

Marisa: hey you've been drinking all day, why don't you let me drive you home.

Luke: you worried about me?

Marisa: I just don't want to see you hurt again!

Luke remembering when he had the accident and all that he had gone through to get healthy again.

Luke: yeah I'd appreciate it.

Marisa: good you can leave your truck here I'll drive.

With that they pull out of the Cohen's drive not even realizing the pool house lights on.

Summer: hey what time is it?

Ryan points to his alarm clock it reads 1:15 a.m.

Summer: it was nice hanging out with you tonight Ryan but I had better see if Marisa is ready to go.

Ryan: you want me to walk you down to the beach?

Summer: no I'm sure it's fine I'll see you tomorrow I need to put Seth in his place.

Ryan: are you sure that's a good idea?

Summer: what do you mean?

Ryan: well it just seams that if you start interfering in Anna and Taylor's business that somehow it could confuse Seth. Don't you think?

Summer looks at Ryan a little disbelieving and says "goodbye" with that Ryan turns out the light and lays on his back looking at the ceiling he closes his eyes and starts to think about Summer but quickly thinks maybe it's the alcohol.

Summer makes it down to the beach where the fire is smoldering and there is no sign of Luke or Marisa she takes a few moments thinking of Seth and Anna and starts to remember what Ryan had told her about interfering. She starts to have flashes of when she first met Ryan and also the time she came on to him at the party.

Summer: Why not. (And with that she heads up to the pool house).

Summer quietly opens the door to the pool house. She can see Ryan lying with his eyes closed and slides her flip-flops off her feet and slowly climbs into bed with Ryan. With that she starts to snuggle up to him Ryan quickly wakes.

Ryan: Summer? What are you doing?

Summer: Marisa left me! And I just don't want to be alone tonight.

Ryan: what about Seth?

Summer: if what he does is none of my business what makes what I do any of his?

With that answer Ryan realizes why he doesn't talk or get involved very often.

Ryan: So um what do we do now?

Summer: I just feel like being held tonight!

With that Ryan rolls to his side and puts his arm around Summer's waist and pulls her into him. Summer can feel the warmth coming off of Ryan's bare chest as he holds her she squeezes him even tighter and they drift off to sleep.

The next morning Anna and Seth are getting up they didn't mean to fall asleep it just happened and now they have to figure out how to get Anna out without getting caught.

Seth: ok I'll go first and run any interference you go straight for the front door.

Anna nods her head in aggrence and they start there decent down the stairs when they here Sandy call out if Kirsten wanted decalf or regular and as Anna starts to turn to go back up the stairs she is looking straight into Kirsten's eyes. (Seth not looking back.)

Seth: ok here is what were going to do Anna, hello Anna? (Seth turns to see why Anna isn't answering him.) Mom hey Anna just stopped buy to um see if I wanted to get breakfast.

Kirsten eyes Seth and Anna with a smirk.

Kirsten: listen Seth, Anna your both old enough just make sure your careful.

Seth tries to play it off and Kirsten and Anna can see him failing miserably.

Kirsten: would you like to join us for breakfast Anna?

Anna: I'd love to Mrs. Cohen.

Seth: I'll go get Ryan.

Sandy: I didn't know we had company! It's good to see you Anna.

Kirsten whispers to Sandy Anna actually spent the night with us last night.

Sandy: (not sure what to say he gets his wide expression) So how was your sleep.

(Realizing that probably wasn't the right thing to ask as Seth, Kirsten and Anna give him a look.

Kirsten: well at least now you know where Seth gets it to Anna.

Seth: yeah I'm going to see if Ryan's up yet.

Seth walks to the pool house as he starts to walk in he sees Ryan's head just peeking out of the blankets and another body right next to him. Seth closes the door and nocks as hard as he can so that Ryan can have a moment to get composed.

Seth: you in their buddy?

Ryan and Summer still kind of spooning start to wake up.

Seth: HEY RYAN YOU UP YET.

Summer and Ryan's eyes focus on each other and Seth outside the door telling them that he was going to be coming in.

Ryan: what do you want to do?

Summer: do you see this as going anywhere?

Ryan: where do you want it go?

Ryan and Summer pass the options and banter back and fourth evaluating what to do.

Ryan: if he finds out there's no turning back.

Summer: can you handle it?

Ryan: if this is just a game and were not going to pursue this then I say we spare Seth the scene.

Summer: why are you just playing a game?

Ryan: I might not play very good but if I play it's for keeps.

Summer: me two.

Ryan doesn't take his eyes off of Summer come in Seth!

Seth walk in with a big smile until he realizes the body next to Ryan was Summer. A little freaked out he just stares at the two blankly.

Seth: yeah breakfast is in the kitchen. (With that he turns and walks back into the house)

Kirsten is setting the table.

Kirsten: is Ryan going to join us?

Seth: yeah.

Kirsten: Anna could you grab me an extra plate and silver wear?

Seth: yeah you might want to make that two!

As Ryan and Summer come walking in the door it's clear to everyone that Seth isn't the only one who had a visitor spend the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Marisa had woken up lying next to Luke. They were still holding on to each other she had almost forgotten what it was like to have him hold her.

For some reason they fit together. She had always thought there had to be something else out there something more exciting what she hadn't realized was Luke had always shielded her from all the pain she had been through over the past couple of years. Maybe he was her future maybe she didn't have to think about a career and going to school maybe Luke would take care of her.

Luke opens his eyes and can see Marisa watching him.

Luke: morning (he smiles and kisses her forehead) how did you sleep last night?

Marisa: good and you?

Luke: it was nice having you close to me again!

Marisa smiles and kisses him she figures she going to do something nice for him.

Marisa: So do you still have a big appetite?

Luke: I might have changed allot of things eating wasn't one of them.

Marisa: good I'll fix you some breakfast. (And with that Marisa climbs out of bed)

Luke: you sure do look good in my old t-shirts!

Marisa looks at Luke and tells him "I know" and with that she heads to the kitchen.

Luke rolls onto his back and runs his hands through his hair and smiles he's finally back with the only girl that ever understood him.

He couldn't wait to tell Seth and Ryan oh crap Ryan how was he going to break it to Ryan that him and Marisa were back together.

Luke had thought about it for a moment and had decided the best way to deal with Ryan was to just be honest with him he would go over to the Cohen's today and talk with Ryan.

Meanwhile back at the Cohen's Summer and Ryan had just made there way into the house for breakfast.

Sandy: Summer your joining us for breakfast to huh?

Summer: No Mr. Cohen I should be getting home!

Kirsten: oh don't be silly Summer there is plenty to eat!

Ryan: yeah why don't you stay!

Ryan and Summer share a look at each other feeling all the eyes in the room on them.

Summer: sure why not.

Summer, Ryan, Seth, Anna, Sandy and Kirsten all settle in to enjoy a quiet breakfast.

Sandy and Kirsten are sharing smiles between each other from one end of the table and back. Seth keeps looking at Ryan and Summer and Anna are being awfully nice to each other.

Sandy: it's always nice to have a big family breakfast, or any meal for that matter.

Kirsten: it won't be long and you boys will be in school. Are you girls looking forward to school?

Ryan and Seth were both reaching for the last pancake when Seth got to it first.

Seth: oh don't worry Ryan you can have my leftover's (while starring directly at Summer).

With that Summer gets up and thanks Kirsten and Sandy for breakfast and stars to head for the door. Ryan shoots Seth a look at Seth that just mentally punched him in the face.

Ryan: Summer wait up!

Seth is now getting it from the whole table. Anna slaps him on one arm and before he can respond Sandy slaps him on the other.

Sandy: what is wrong with you?

Kirsten: you know we raised you better than that Seth!

Anna: you know I think I'm going to leave too.

Ryan: how were you planning on leaving you don't have a ride.

When Summer turns to look at Ryan he can see that she was starting to cry.

Ryan: you don't have to do that.

Summer: I can't believe he would do that in front of every body.

Ryan: come on Summer you know it was just Seth lashing out.

Summer: did I lash out at him when he was fooling around with Anna last night NO did I lash out at all the time he started spending with Taylor NO also.

Ryan not sure what to say grabs Summer and pulls her into a hug where she stars to have a good cry.

Seth and Anna were on the other side of the door Anna is looking at Seth like look what you did. Seth realize what he did was wrong he decides to go outside and apologies to her.

As he walks up to Ryan and Summer "Summer listen I'm" and before he can finish his sentence Summer raises up and punches him in the nose Seth is immediately bleeding and as Summer starts to swing again Ryan grabs her and restrains her Ryan looks at Seth " listen man I think you should go inside" Summer is kicking and screaming at Seth he looks at her and then back at Ryan decides it's a good idea he knows Ryan is pretty strong but he didn't want to take the chance Summer getting away from him.

Ryan: Summer calm down he's gone relax. Just breath.

Ryan begins to set Summer back down and she is right back into his shoulder crying again.

Ryan: Here let me take you home.

With that Ryan and Summer are driving to her house.

Summer: I just don't see where he gets off thinking he can control or criticize me like that I mean first he breaks up with me then he starts to hang over Taylor and then the minute Anna comes back he's all over her again.

Ryan doesn't say any thing.

Summer: what do you think?

Ryan: maybe it's not that your dating maybe it's who you're dating!

Summer: what business is it of his who I date and what I do with my time?

Ryan: listen Summer I know Seth pretty good and if anything he probably didn't mean what he said.

Summer: you don't get it do you? It's not what he said it that he thought he had the right to say anything at all. What I do with my life is none of his business. I can't believe you would sit there and defend him.

Ryan: HEY don't do that.

Summer: what?

Ryan: don't start an argument, listen Summer I'm defending Seth and I'm not saying what he did was right but calm down.

Summer: I'm just frustrated.

Ryan: I'll have a talk with him when I get home.

Summer gives Ryan a look of concern and he looks back he can see that she appreciates it.

Ryan: so how did you sleep last night?

Summer thinks back to the night before and starts to feel tingly inside a smile starts to form on her face.

Summer: good how about yourself?

Ryan looks at her with a grin on his face. And with that he reaches his hand out to her she takes his hand and pulls it into her hand and holds it with both of her hands they flirt the rest of the way to her house but never quit holding hands until they pull into the drive.

Ryan looks at Summer.

Ryan: so how do we want to take this new relation ship?

Summer: I'll be ready at 8 tonight you can pick me up.

Summer reaches over and gives him a peck on the check and runs into her house.

Anna: listen Seth I was worried about Taylor and you I'm not even going to waste my time if your still hung up on Summer as well!

Seth: listen it was hard to see that this morning I acted out a little!

Anna: so you don't feel anything for Summer?

Seth: no absolutely nothing it just caught me off guard this morning is all.

Anna: I don't want to get hurt again.

Before Seth can answer "then maybe you're looking at the wrong guy" Anna and Seth turn to see Ryan standing there? You know Seth what you did today really hurt her.

Seth: listen Ryan I didn't mean.

Ryan: no you listen she wanted to let you know last night but then she didn't want to interrupt you and Anna fooling around she was civil to you this morning she did nothing to you and you stepped on her.

Seth: I know!

Ryan: she and I are going to be seeing each other! Is that going to be a problem with you?

Seth "well actually" before he can finish Ryan looks at him "that's too bad and from now on if you have a problem with the situation you can talk to me is that clear?"

Seth looks at Ryan "not a problem"

Ryan walks out of the house and into the pool house leaving Seth and Anna looking at each other.

Sandy and Kirsten are at the top of the stairs listening.

Kirsten: you don't think Ryan would hurt Seth do you?

Sandy: No he's just laying out the ground rules for Seth!

Kirsten: and how do the ground rules work?

Sandy: all Ryan was doing was letting Seth know that he has no right to treat Summer that way and that if he was to trash someone then trashes him!

Kirsten: and how is this better?

Sandy: well I think Seth is afraid of Ryan, and I don't see Seth going after Ryan any time soon.

Kirsten finally starts to under stand. As the doorbell rings.

Kirsten: Now what?

Seth opens the door.

Luke: is Ryan around?

Seth: yeah he's in the pool house!

Luke: thanks.

Seth: you might want to come back later he's not in the greatest of moods right now.

Luke: Why what happened?

I will try and write more tomorrow I appreciate the feedback that I have gotten and would love to have more. The Summer and Ryan story will begin to heat up. What do you think of the Luke Marisa story and Seth and Anna/Taylor I think the threesome will start to get some major drama as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Seth looks at Anna and decides Ryan is mad at him and no one else so he would probably be fine with Luke.

Seth: nothing man him and I had a little drama this morning!

Luke looks at Anna and Seth and figures he'll take his chances talking with Ryan.

Luke: good luck with that Cohen. And with that Luke makes his way out to the pool house. Luke knocks.

From inside the pool house Ryan yells "NOT NOW SETH".

Luke "hey man you got a second"

Ryan opens the door too see Luke standing there.

Luke: hey man you got a second we can talk?

Ryan: yeah come in. With that Ryan looks at the house and then closes the door not sure if this was a ploy of Seth's to get him to talk.

Ryan: So what's on your mind man?

Luke: Ok before you say anything hear me out then let me know what your thinking. And No I don't want to fight with you or anything else! So here it goes since I've gotten back Marisa and I have been seeing more and more of each other and I know your history with her and me and I really think this time we have a chance. So with that said.

Ryan is looking ahead and has a blank stare on his face drawing with no emotion at this point.

Luke: listen she and I spent last night together at my place and I don't know this morning it all seemed right like all we had been through healed and she had forgiven me. Luke still notices the expression on Ryan's face ok I can see you're a little freaked out by this but.

And with that Ryan interrupts him "Summer stayed here last night"

Luke has an awed look on his face "you and Summer hooked up? C'mon man I need details here".

Ryan: listen man I hear you about Marisa and if you two are happy then I'm good. I just had this whole ordeal with Seth over Summer.

Luke: what business is it of Cohen's? As far as I can see he has two women pining over him and I don't see him going after Summer! Especially after the break up.

Ryan: I know I think it just caught him off guard is all. And to be honest I don't know that it's completely sunk in yet that her and I hooked up.

Luke: Hey nothing wrong with Summer she's always been loyal to Marisa and as far as I can tell she would have done anything for Seth.

Ryan: I know she a good person but.

Luke: but what?

Ryan: it's just I'm going to be leaving at the end of summer for school and I don't know that we should be starting something when it'll just hurt us even more when it's over.

Luke: did you talk to her about this?

Ryan: I haven't really had a chance Seth walked in on us this morning and then the rest is history. I guess tonight when I pick her up I'll have to talk to her about every thing.

Luke: listen man I'm sure whatever you chose she'd understand! Better to do it now before your both in over your heads.

With that conversation behind them the guys sit around and watch a ballgame and catnap in the pool house the rest of the afternoon.

Summer is just lying down to watch an episode of The Valley when her cell phone goes off. She studies the caller ID and notices it's Marisa she starts to get a little nervous because she hasn't told her about Ryan but she decides to answer it any way.

Marisa: You are not going to believe what happened last night.

Summer: Wright back at ya Coop. You first.

Marisa: I am still in shock right now Sum!

Summer: are you glowing Coop?

Marisa: ok last night when every one left Luke and I were talking and it all seemed to,

Summer: wait you and Luke?

Marisa: well if you would let me finish!

Summer: Sorry let me have it Coop come on details!

Marisa: as I was saying after everyone left Luke and I on the beach we started to snuggle a little and it was just like all my worries had disappeared, He was so kind it was just like before all the drama had happened he held me and I just started to feel safe you know like nothing could hurt. Me

Summer: yeah I know what you mean. (Summer keeps playing the night before in her mind and how firm but also how gentle Ryan's embrace had been she had never felt as safe as she had felt in his arms.)

Marisa: So how bout you?

Summer: Promise me you won't go off the deep end with me first?

Marisa: I promise! What happened?

Summer: I came back to the beach and you guys were all gone and as I was starting to leave I notice the light on in the pool house so I assumed you had all gone in there but well to my surprise it was just Ryan. He was looking at college brochures so we ended up talking for a while.

Marisa: you and Ryan?

Summer: not if this is going to bother you! But I should tell you I spent the night last night nothing happened but Marisa I could have melted under his arms.

Marisa: and you would stop seeing him if I asked?

Summer: we've been friends for too long to have a guy come between that.

Marisa thinks for a moment "Summer if he makes you happy just treat him good' he deserves it.

Summer: you're sure your ok with it?

Marisa: Yeah I'm good. I just never pictured you two hooking up.

Summer: it was one of those things that just happened.

Marisa: who would have thought me ending up back with Luke and you ending up with Ryan and Seth having two girls!

Summer: and a fat lip.

Marisa What?

Summer fills Marisa in on all of the stuff that had happened that morning as they discuss their new men for a while on the phone.

Later that night Ryan is getting dressed in the pool house for his date with Summer when he hears a knock.

Ryan: it's open

Seth opens the door slightly and waves a white sock.

Ryan: it's fine Seth you can come in. (and with that Seth walks into the pool house)

Seth: listen man about today.

Ryan: yeah me too.

Seth and Ryan share a look of forgiveness for not being actual blood brothers these to really understand each other.

Seth: so what's going on tonight?

Ryan: I have a date at 8 with Summer. (Ryan watches Seth to see his reaction and to his surprise it doesn't change)

Seth: Be good to her man.

Ryan looks at Seth a little disbelieving.

Ryan: what?

Seth: listen I found every way possible to hurt her and get her back then hurt her and then get her back I was just hoping her next relationship would be better than I ever was.

Ryan: listen man before we get carried away. I'm not sure that her and I should be dating!

Seth: what?

Ryan: I'm leaving in two and ½ months for school and I'm not sure where a long-term relationship would fit in.

Sorry this update took a while but if you like the story and you want more please leave a review because I also enjoy reading feedback. The more feedback the faster the chapters will come.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N

Thanks for the reviews so far. If you like the story reviews are always appreciated it also helps keep me focused on doing more chapters. Thanks.

Seth: listen Ryan I'm not sure where your going with this thing with Summer but just remember all you have to do is be honest with her something I was never really good at with her, she'll understand.

With those final words of wisdom Seth nods at Ryan and exits the pool house Ryan finishes getting ready he's changed his clothes once again as his nerves start to mess with him he has finally settled on jeans and a black polo shirts with sleeves that just squeeze over his biceps takes a look in the mirror still gives him his edge grabs his Coolwatter cologne and heads out the door a nervous wreck.

Meanwhile at Summer's house she has the same problem trying to figure out what to wear for her date jeans are to informal a gown is to formal with that Summer decides a summer dress and heels as she finishes her make up she can hear the doorbell ring she looks at the clock and it's 8 on the dot this is a change she sets the time and the guy shows up on time not early not late on time let's see how he does with the next part of the test Summer has decided not to take any chances with this guy he was going to get all the test before she made her decision about Ryan.

Mr. Roberts: You must be Ryan?

Ryan: Yeah, how are you sir?

Mr. Roberts: I'm doing fine! Summer will be down in a moment.

Ryan: thanks.

Mr. Roberts: so Ryan why don't we have a little talk.

Ryan at this point is a little nervous why wouldn't Summer or Seth give him a heads up this was never ever brought up before hand as if Ryan wasn't nervous enough.

Ryan: sure, what would you like to talk about?

Mr. Roberts: well for starters what are your intentions with my daughter.

Ryan thinks about the question for a moment.

Ryan: sir I think Summer is a terrific person and I feel I can talk to her just about anything, (Ryan leans into Mr. Roberts) so I can tell you with the most certainty that I have nothing but good intentions for your daughter.

Mr. Roberts stares Ryan down for a moment.

Mr. Roberts: What are your plans for the future?

Ryan: I plan on going to a community college for two years and working at the Newport Group to earn enough money so that when I do get to the university I can focus on school!

Mr. Roberts: Oh so you plan on being an architect?

Ryan: That or becoming my own self-contractor.

Ryan goes into a detailed explanation that carries on for several minutes describing his ambitions and things he likes about the field he's chosen to pursue. Summer is listening from around the corner it's the first time she has ever heard Ryan talk about something as passionate as he was about his future.

Mr. Roberts a little impressed with this teen in front of him being able to speak with such passion about his future and to have such confidence in what he was saying.

Mr. Roberts: why don't you give me a moment son I'll see if Summer's ready!

Ryan: thanks!

As Mr. Roberts goes around the corner he can see his daughter looking at him with a hope full anticipation.

Summer: well?

Mr. Roberts: If he can be as passionate towards making you happy as he is at his future then.

And before he can finish " oh thank you daddy" Summer runs up and gives her dad a hug and kisses him on his cheek.

Mr. Roberts: Have a good time tonight sweetie.

With that summer goes to greet Ryan as they are walking to the car Ryan opens her door and turns to hand her a single yellow rose.

Summer: Oh how thought full. But just so you know for future preferences my favorite flowers are tulips!

Ryan: well so you know I bought this flower because when I saw it I thought of Summer because it's yellow and because it's a rose I thought of something beautiful witch made me think of you.

Summer a little flushed and embarrassed that she had criticized him.

Summer: well keep it up Atwood and you might get a good night kiss.

Ryan closes the door behind Summer as he's walking to his side of the vehicle they share a brief glance through the windshield.

Summer: So what's the game plan for tonight?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I have been pondering on weather or not I should update my rating of this story and throwing more smut into it or keeping this simple.

I have also enjoyed the feed back let me know if you loyal readers think I should take it there. Once I have and Idea of what you guys want I'll update.

I will also be updating the other couples soon as well.

Chapter 6

Ryan stares at Summer with a blank look on his face.

Summer: Well Chino you still haven't told me what were doing tonight?

Ryan: What? Wait a minute you just told me to pick you up, you didn't say plan anything!

Summer gives Ryan a look like he had better be kidding, Ryan stares back playing it off for a little bit before he breaks out into a big cheesy grin.

Ryan had planned the perfect date in his mind (thanks to a little help from Luke) but for someone like Summer he wasn't sure how she would perceive it, so with a little more serious approach he looks at Summer and then to the back seat of the Rover.

Summer: Ok Chino this is a first date and I don't really think it's appropriate for you to think I'm, just going to hop in the back seat with you.

Ryan starts to laugh he looks at her and she has a confused look on her face until she looks, and on the back seat is a pick-nick basket and a blanket. Summer looks at Ryan and begins to blush a little.

Ryan: And yeah this may be our first date! But what would you call last night?

Summer thinks about this for a moment then responds.

Summer: Last night was a test I wanted to see if you would hold me, Or if you were just another guy and would try and put the moves on me.

Ryan: oh yeah, How'd I do?

Summer: Perfect gentleman.

Ryan and Summer drive to a secluded section of beach no houses or people, the air is still a little crisp but you can tell summer is coming.

Ryan looks at Summer "just give me a few minutes ok!"

Ryan open's the hatch on the Range Rover and starts playing journey's greatest hits while he lays the blanket on the ground he grabs the pick-nick basket and a couple wine glasses sets them in the center of the blanket along with the rest of the roses he had gotten Summer.

He starts a small fire takes a look to make sure everything is set up perfect, Finally after making sure all the details were taken care of he walks to Summer's door, When he opens it he takes her hand and walks with her to the blanket just waiting to see how she reacts.

Ryan notices she has a tear starting to form in her eye.

Ryan: Are you ok? I mean if you don't like it we can go somewhere else (Summer just keeps shaking her head in a no motion) Summer what's wrong?

Summer turns and wraps her arms around Ryan; at first he isn't sure how to react he slowly wraps his arms around her.

Summer: I can't believe you did all this for me!

Ryan: So you like it?

Summer: I love it! It's just I've never had a guy put this much thought into a date with me.

Ryan helped Summer Down onto the blanket he sat down straight across from her he had some fruits and a two salads a couple of sandwiches.

Summer: hmm how did you know what to get? I mean the fruit is exactly what I like the salads are prepared just like I like even the cold cut sandwiches have all my favorite toppings. How did you know?

Ryan: I actually called Marisa and she was plenty happy to help me out!

Summer leans over and plants a kiss on Ryan's cheek.

They enjoy their meal talking about how Luke and Marisa were actually back together, they even talked about how Seth was playing Anna and Taylor then realized there friends were hogging all of there time.

Ryan didn't mind though he wasn't ready to question where this relationship was going, he was actual having allot of fun.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ryan and Summer were having a great time sitting on the beach telling stories of how they came up in the world. Ryan hasn't figured out how to bring up there little problem when Summer looks up at him.

Summer: listen Ryan I know you have all these plans ahead of you. So why don't we take this slow, let's see where the summer takes us. And just as a little tidbit I haven't decided on a school yet so well cross that bridge in a couple months.

Ryan: (Ryan giving Summer a questioning look) how did you know?

Summer: Seth called and apologized. You're not the only one with inside info.

With that Ryan and Summer engage in a slow wet deep kiss Summer wraps her arms around Ryan without separating her mouths from his Ryan continues this motion and starts to lay Summer down.

Cut to:

Crummy little rundown hotel along a stretch of highway a man gets out of his beat up pick up the man rough around the edges medium built roughly 5'11" short blondish gray hair looks older beyond his 44 years very muscular a few jailhouse tats very evident on his forearms. Walks into the main office the clerk is arguing with a tenant.

Clerk: I cannot give you your things unless you pay your bill in full!

Tenant: listen here you SOB those are my personal belongings.

The rough looking man is taking this in when he taps the tenant on the shoulder "Scuse me, you mind if I have a word with the man here? Just take a second." Tenant looks the man over and decides it would be best to just step aside for a moment. "Appreciate it"

The man looks at the clerk "how are you boss I believe my wife is staying here? Who would that be the clerk ask? The man leans in to the clerk Dawn Atwood. The clerk flips through a couple of his cards she's in room 12 just right around the corner to the left. Thanks boss and the man walk out the door.

The man is tapping on the door when a grouchy voice yells back "go away" the man wraps on the door again answerer the door bith with that Dawn slowly opens the door a little beaten up she looks as though she's been crying her eyes begin to widen when she starts to realize who it is. "James is that you?"

James: How you been doll?

Dawn: You should go!

James begins to talk when AJ comes to the door.

AJ: What the hell do you want?

With that he grabs Dawn by the back of her hair and throws her back into the room when he turns back to the stranger in the door he's met with a fist in the jaw and then a couple more follow to his head as AJ stumbles backwards the stranger comes into the room closing the door behind him he begins to unload on AJ even more when down pulls him off.

Dawn: what gives you the right to come in here after all this time? Who do you think you are?

Down begins to beat him in the chest with her fist he grabs her and pulls her into a hug.

James: I'm sorry baby! I'm sorry we needed to eat I had to try and get money.

Dawn: Your boys needed their father I needed you how could you leave us?

James: baby I didn't have a job no one was hiring we were behind on rent I screwed up I'm sorry!

There is a groaning coming from behind James and Dawn. James looks at AJ guess you can get your things and leave. And if I ever see you near my family again you won't be walking away.

Dawn and James share a look.

James so where are the boys?

Dawn looks back at James not sure how to tell him nervous, that James wasn't the only one who failed now she has to tell him.

Ryan and Summer are sitting in the Rover outside of her house still holding hands looking at each other and talking.

Summer: I would have to say I never thought you would be the romantic type.

Ryan: Oh yeah and what type did you have me pegged for?

With that Summer and Ryan stare at each other for a moment and then broth break into a small laugh.

Summer: I had better get inside. My dad wasn't thrilled that I was a no call no show last night.

Ryan: yeah I'm sure Seth will be waiting for me to give him all the details when I get there.

The too share a kiss and Summer slips out of the Rover and Ryan watches her all the way to the front door before he pulls away. As he pulls up to the house he notices Seth and Taylor sharing a pretty intense kiss when they notice the lights Seth pulls away from Taylor with that Taylor gets in her car and leaves.

Ryan starts to walk up to the house Seth Staring at him all Ryan does is give him a disappointed look

Seth: aw c'mon man what was that look?

Ryan: I'm not saying anything!

Seth: your probably wondering what that was right.

Ryan: nope you're a big boy Seth.


End file.
